


Lost Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There has been a fight, in which Rin sustained a head injury. With reality spinning, he gets amnesia. And Shiemi is sad because of something he forgot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something so here I am writing something. If I make some cock ups on spelling, grammar or anything I could mess up, I do apologize. Well anyway, feel free to enjoy this at your leisure. Or not, I won't take it personally. I'll be trying to write one chapter of this each day to keep it consistent, however there is a chance I could forget about this completely. 'Till next time.

Rin could barely see. Even so, he instinctively looked around at his surroundings, although it was all just a blur. He heard a voice. "Rin? Rin are you OK?" If he could have formed a coherent word, he would have said no, but his mind was struggling to comprehend the situation. He felt himself being lifted and moved. He did not know where to, or where from.

Shiemi, however, knew exactly what had happened, and what was happening. Herself, Izumo, Yukio and Ryuji were shifting Rin between them. She was repeating the phrase, "It's OK Rin, your safe now". Indeed he was, but trapped in his head, he didn't feel that way. How could he? To Rin, it was like being stuck in a large cubic room with a layer of mist covering each surface. His mind disjointed from his body, he asked the voice, "Are they okay? Please, tell me if they are okay?" He didn't know why he wanted to know this, but he had to know, was Shiemi and Yukio okay? When he realised that these were only names, and he couldn't think of who they belonged to, he became even more frustrated. 

It was twelve days later, when Rin finally awoke. He was in the True Cross general hospital. No idea how he got there, he tried to get to to investigate, a pair of hands appeared and ushered him to lie back down. He complied, and looked to his right to seek their owner. It was Shiemi. Next to her was Yukio. "Hey Shiemi, hey Yukio. How are you guys?" As soon as he finished speaking, Shiemi threw her arm around him. Yukio spoke up. "How am I Rin? For someone who's been knocked out for twelve days, you sure are care free." He smiled, and Rin answer with a half smile, half quizzical expression. "How did I end up here? And why have I been here for twelve days?" Shiemi answered. "There was a battle between you and Yukio, and Paladin Angel." "How did that happen?", Rin pressed. "He was possessed by an unknown demon, who we still know nothing about except that it holds incredible power," Yukio explained.  
"Don't worry him with that right now Yukio. Hey, Rin? What's the last memory you have?" Shiemi asked. "I'm not sure, I think I had a big argument with Kuro and then went to the roof of mine and Yukio's dorm. It gets hazy from then on." Shiemi, although trying to hide it, looked sad, like she was hoping for him to remember more. "Is something wrong, Shiemi?" Her face turned red very quickly, and she very hurriedly stammered, "Oh what? No of course not Rin. Why would there be Rin?" "Whoa, Shiemi, calm down. If there's something important I've forgotten, I'm sure I'll find it soon." he reassured. She nodded her acceptance. Yukio perked up, "Come on Rin, we should get you back to our dorm." He used his key to open the door, and Shiemi helped Rin trudge to his bed, which he fell on, and fell asleep.

In the morning, he awoke to Shiemi sleeping on the floor next to his bed. Like usual, Yukio was in his bed reading a Manga. "Hey, Rin. How's you sleep?", Yukio asked. "Not too bad, four eyes. Yourself?" Rin replied. A smirk found it's way onto Yukio's face, "Glad your okay Rin. You know, I don't think you gonna get much time away from Shiemi for a while. She stayed by your side when ever she could," Yukio stated. "Really?" He thought for a moment, then smiled, "I'm glad that someone like Shiemi was watching over me while I was under." 

It was breakfast time, three days later. Rin was back to cooking and would be going back to cram school later that day. Yukio and Shiemi were there. Rin? You forgot about me!", he heard Kuro exclaim. "Oh sorry Kuro, here. Have some of mine." While Rin was giving some of his food to his familiar, Shiemi spoke, "Hey Rin, are you looking forward to seeing everyone again?" "Sure am, Shiemi." The two of them smiled at each other. 

When the pair arrived at cram school, they were given a warm welcome, and for a while, everything went back to normal. At least, it did from what Rin could remember.

Two days later, Rin found himself leaving class with Shiemi a few minutes after everyone else. He glanced over at Shiemi, and found that she was looking over at him. She looked away quickly, blushing, leaving Rin to be confused. He asked, "Shiemi? Is...something wrong?" "W..what? No, o..of course not." This tipped Rin off that, although something isn't wrong, something was definitely up. A thought glided across Rin's mind. "Shiemi, is there something you would like to ask me?" Rin pushed. "Y..yes," she said. "Would you maybe...go out somewhere with me, Rin?" "Of course". Rin said. They smiled together.


End file.
